xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuga
Not all is known about Ryuga. Ryuga is a typical badass ninja who appears in the Street Fighter 3: Ryuga Legends. His motive in his story was not as simple as it seems. He is the main character of Dragonball NG, Dragonball X, Dragonball GTR (Grand Tour Ryuga hence his name),Dragonball AFR (After Future Ryuga),Dragonball Xtreme,Street Fighter 3: Ryuga Legends,Street Fighter 3 and Street Fighter 5 as the main ninja. He often wore his tribe's dogi but other times,he wore his blue undershirt only in Dragonball X. His facial design is based off of Ren Akiyama from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Story Pre-Street Fighter 3 His life was not as normal as everyone else's as when he was born,he lived in a village in Kyoto where he and Ibuki was raised by ninjas. His parents were famous due to their abilities and cunning hunting skills as Shinobis or Ninjas in its Japanese romanization. When he was a young boy,his parents have died due to them engaged in a battle with Gill,the leader of the Illuminati which have said to manipulate world events for over 2000 years and is dedicated to the salvation of mankind,and creation of a new utopia. His life has lead him to depression as he chose to run away from Kyoto, ensuring that they are safe away from him and leaving behind his loved ones,including Ibuki. He thought that without him,they would be in danger and he fell into a waterfall the next thing where he was founded by a hermit named Oro who was walking by and saw an ancient tablet next to him by the waterfall,saying that the tablet contains ancient power. Ryuga then knows that his life had changed and so he set off to study on the life of Japan and study carefully on what is happening in his country. Street Fighter 4/ Street fighter 3 Ryuga Legends This happened when he was 19 years old. One day,he stumbled upon a building that belongs to the SIN Organization who wanted M.Bison to be revived. Ryuga was unaware that he was in a tournament event so he sneaked into the laboratory. To his amazement,he found Ibuki face to face with a man called Seth. Ryuga was interrupted by a crazed woman named Juri as both battles commenced. After the fight,both Juri and Seth was defeated soundly. Ryuga watched as Ibuki left the building and he vowed that he would protect her no matter what. Street Fighter 3 New Gen Kai/Street Fighter 3: Ryuga Legends Two years after the SIN Tournament,Ryuga recalled the incident that happened with Gill. He recalled two men,Alex and Tom fighting Gill bravely but Tom got injured in the process. Ryuga swore revenge against Gill for injuring a man who was like a father not only to him but also Alex. Ryuga sneaked into the tournament to rejoin with Ibuki and his tribe again so they can put the Illuminati to rest. Personality Even though he lives in the jungles and forests of Japan,he intends to study as much as possible about his country during childhood. He often sneaks into schools to learns about their fundamentals and such while in events such as Halloween,he would casually walk aimlessly and fit right in the crowd. He is also intelligent and calm,cool and collected because of the knowledge he obtains from certain teachers and geniuses of Japan. He is portrayed as a serious,no-nonsense character and one of the most powerful and strong-willed characters in the Dragonball continuity. He often sometimes joke around for his amusement but he states that he is not the type of person to mess around with people's feelings. He does care deeply about his teammates. E.g, he would jump into a beam whenever Gohan might get blasted. He even stated that Gohan was 'like a brother he never had'. When Ryuga's depressed or his companions might get into an emotional situation, Ryuga would sometimes embrace his companion like a father or a brother would and comfort his fallen companion. When in love, Ryuga sometimes chanted some words of love to describes how much he loves someone. E.g, Ibuki. He might say "Words do not describe how much love will be implemented in our words. Actions do." Unlike the love sickness in One Piece,Ryuga is pretty calm when it comes to love. He would often hold the hand of a woman gently and kissed it softly. Ryuga's behavior in Dragonball X is different compared to his Dragonball NG counterpart as this Ryuga was arrogant,hard-headed but cool and calm. He often touches a woman's chin,mesmerizing her and sometimes seduce her. He did that to Bulma after his introduction to the series. He does care deeply for others and often calls them his family. Gohan is the impact that caused this to happen. Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:EEnE Z, XSSSnK 4, Ultimate Battle!! Category:Pages